Foxy
by Nokado
Summary: Las Yakfo [AU]: zupełnie inny świat stworzony przez naturę. Głównym mieszkańcem tego lasu jest mały lisek. Wygląda na to, że zainteresował on ludzi, lecz zwierzęta nie są zadowolone z ingerencji człowieka. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Bleach i jego bohaterowie należy/należą do Tite Kubo. Las Yakfo do mnie.

* * *

Las Yakfo od zawsze zadziwiał naukowców. Przez miliony lat jego ekosystem nie został naruszony, nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. Rośliny, które tu żyją, żywiły dinozaury. Ale zwierzęta też się mają czym popisać. Od najdelikatniejszego do najgroźniejszego. Mały lis westchnął przez sen. Śnił o swoich przyjaciołach z lasu, nie będzie o nich pamiętał. Przykryty przez pozostałe zwierzęta delikatnym mchem i kwiatkami, śnił. Nawet nadchodzący naukowcy nie będą w stanie go obudzić.

\- Co to takiego? - zapytał jeden z nich fotografując małe stworzenie.

\- Cii... To chyba jakaś odmiana lisa. - podszedł bliżej. Lisek nie wyglądał jak typowy z ich świata: tamte lisy miały brudne futerko, były

agresywne i dobrze wyglądały tylko wisząc na ścianie. Ten wyglądał zupełnie inaczej.

Jego futerko było czyste, wolne od pcheł, lekko błyszczało, a na ogonku lekko falowało. Uszka leżały na czubku głowy. Oddychał spokojnie, nie odczuwał zagrożenia.

\- Ciekawe... Zabierzmy go. - wtem mężczyzna zrzucił z liska leśną kołderkę i zabrał go w ramiona.

* * *

Zwierzęta zaniepokoiły się. Wszystko zaczęło się od zwykłego przybycia ludzi, a teraz zabrano liska. Ludzie naprawdę nie potrafili szanować ich, wiedziały to, ale to był ogromny cios dla nich. Pora, aby ludzie zrozumieli, że ich życie o wiele bardziej zależy od natury.

* * *

Sōsuke Aizen był zafascynowany jego nowym odkryciem. Nie tylko znaleźli mnóstwo gatunków, które uznano za martwe, odkryli co najmniej dwadzieścia nowych, a ta liczba z każdym dniem rośnie. Dodatkowo, kilkadziesiąt minut temu dowiedział się, że za kilka

chwil pojawią się tu poszukiwacze z najnowszym znaleziskiem.

\- Kapitanie! - spojrzał się na jednego z nich. Miał coś... puszystego w rękach?

\- Co to jest?

\- Znaleźliśmy go w Lesie, Kapitanie. My...

\- Dajcie mi go. - poszukiwacze posłusznie dali mu liska. Małe stworzonko zadrżało od jego chłodnych dłoni. Sōsuke czuł jak malutkie serduszko pompuje krew. Postanowił, że zanim zacznie badanie, ogrzeje liska.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Dziwne... - stwierdził naukowiec. Zwierzę samo w sobie fascynujące zbyt nie było, jednak w badanym przez niego rejonie od dawna nie było ani jednego lisa.

Powoli odkrył zwierzątko spod swojej chusty, którą przeznaczył na kołdrę. Jego całe ciało zadrżało od nagłej zmiany temperatury. Sousuke przejechał palcami między delikatnym futerkiem, gdy lisek nagle otworzył oczy.

* * *

\- ...? - powoli otworzyłem oczy, to nie było moje łóżeczko, które zrobiła mi Rukia z jej koleżankami. Było za biało i jasno, skąd pochodzę nigdy, nawet w ciągu dnia nie było tyle światła.

Podniosłem głowę i zobaczyłem małego liska, wyglądał zupełnie jak ja!

Przechyliłem głowę, ten drugi też to zrobił. W jedną stronę i drugą stronę, podniosłem łapkę, zrobił to samo!

Usłyszałem coś, to nie było nic mi znanego, czy to nie był lis, tylko coś straszniejszego? Jedyne, co było mnie w stanie przestraszyć był Kenpachi, gdy zamienił się nagle w swoją drugą postać, ale tylko za pierwszym razem!

\- Więc to tylko zwierzę, nic nadzwyczajnego... - ja, tylko zwierzę? Wypraszam sobie!

Pokazałem temu lisowi swoje niezadowolenie sycząc, ale nie uciekł, a powinien! Jestem silniejszy od niego, dlaczego nie ucieka?

Po chwili coś mnie stuknęło lekko w głowę, poczułem się zdezorientowany. Stałem nieruchomo.

\- Hm? Czyżbyś miał coś do powiedzenia?

\- Oczywiście, że mam! Kimkolwiek jesteś, masz natychmiast przestać, bo zawołam-!

Jednak czymkolwiek ten lis był, nie zrozumiał niczego z mojej wypowiedzi.

Nagle znalazłem się w powietrzu, zupełnie jakby Renji się ze mną bawił w tę okropną grę, próbowałem się wyrwać, ale nic nie działało.

* * *

Podniosłem lisa, który nagle zaczął okazywać swoje niezadowolenie. Zaczął szczekać i próbował się wyrwać, bezskutecznie. Trzymałem go jedną ręką, a drugą otworzyłem drzwi do laboratorium.

Było tam mnóstwo klatek zapełnionych lub dopiero czekających na zapełnienie. Wybrałem tę najmniejszą i położyłem ją na swoim biurku. Otworzyłem ją i włożyłem tam zwierzę zamykając drogę ucieczki.

* * *

Po chwili dopiero zorientowałem się, co się stało.

Zamknęli mnie!

I to jeszcze w takiej małej klatce!

Znaczy ta klatka nie była mała przy moim rozmiarze, ale sam fakt!

Czułem jak serce mi szybko bije, nie mogłem nic zrobić.

Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu, od razu tego pożałowałem. Wszędzie znajdowały się zamknięte zwierzęta, wszystkie smutne i samotne.

\- Nie chcę tu być...! - powiedziałem na głos przez łzy. Co się teraz ze mną stanie? Co z Rukią, Renjim i resztą? -Dlaczego...? Co ja takiego zrobiłem?! - pochyliłem głowę kładąc ją na twardej powierzchni. Uszy leżały blisko mojej głowy, a ogon zbliżył się do ciała próbując dodać mi trochę ciepła.

\- Ej, ty, nowy. - usłyszałem, ale zignorowałem. - Wiem, że nie śpisz! - westchnąłem i powoli odwróciłem się w stronę głosu z wielką niechęcią. - No. Skąd jesteś?

\- A co ciebie to obchodzi...? - zapytałem zrezygnowany.

\- Co mnie to obchodzi? No tak, już nawet się zapytać nie można!

\- Grimmjow, bądź miły!

\- Staram się, okej?!

\- Ty i staranie się? Ha!

\- Zamknij się, Nnoitra!

\- Zamknięcie się wszyscy! - jakieś zwierzę spojrzało się na mnie. - Więc? Skąd jesteś?

\- L-Las Yakfo. - powiedziałem czując kolejną falę smutku na wspomnienie domu. Nie usłyszałem komentarzy, dziwne zwierzę wróciło.

* * *

Jakiekolwiek "rozmowy", jeśli można to tak nazwać, ucichły, gdy wszedł do laboratorium. Podszedł do biurka i spojrzał na lisa.

Nie wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego, uszy przyciśnięte do czaszki, a futro nastroszone, leżał w najbardziej oddalonym końcu klatki.

\- To i tak nic nie da. - skomentował krótko. Gdy chwycił strzykawkę, by pobrać krew i zrobić odpowiednie badania, zwierzę głośniej okazało swoje niezadowolenie. Westchnął. - Nadal niechętny do współpracy? - jedna z panter jakby skomentowała całe zajście próbując rozgryźć kraty.

* * *

Odwrócił się ode mnie. To moja okazja!

Szybkim susem wyskoczyłem z klatki i pobiegłem w stronę otwartych drzwi, już nikt mnie nie zatrzyma w drodze do domu!

* * *

Gdy ponownie spojrzał się na klatkę, żadnego zwierzęcia już tam nie było. Odwrócił się i zdołał dostrzec tylko kawałek ogona uciekającego z laboratorium.

Nie myśląc za wiele, próbował dogonić zwierzę, przy okazji powiadamiając wszelkie służby bezpieczeństwa.

* * *

Nigdy nie byłem dobry w uciekaniu, nawet jak się bawiliśmy. Całe "to coś" było ogromne! Może nie tak jak mój Las, ale było naprawdę blisko.

Wszedłem w jedno z rozwidleń i przycupnąłem na chwilę, ciężko oddychając. Rozejrzałem się.

Była to jakaś jaskinia, podobna do tej, w której się obudziłem. Było jedno dużo posłanie i parę czegoś podobnego do drzew. Zapach zupełnie nie przypominał niczego, co znałem, wszystko takie... Sztuczne.

Dotknąłem moich uszu, coś było nie tak. Spojrzałem się na moje łapki, to już nie były łapki!

\- Znowu...? - westchnąłem ciężko z niezadowolenia. Zawsze, absolutnie zawsze, gdy się stresowałem, zmieniałem się w to... "coś"!

Nagle drzwi się otworzyły.

\- O, o. - dziwny lis wrócił.


End file.
